Happy Birthday and a present for you!
by bonkaki
Summary: [ONESHOT] It's Misty's birthday! And Gary doesn't have a present what happens? Egoshipping! Review please! TT.TT


Happy Birthday and a present for you!

By: BoNkaKi

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! But I wish that I own Egoshipping...

Ages:

**Misty -** **17**

**Gary - 18**

**Ash - 17**

**May - 17**

**Brock - 20**

* * *

_'Okay , Misty.. this is your last battle until this Gym closes... get a good rest and close the Gym tomorrow... your 17th birthday is going to be one hella awesome party!!!!' _Misty Waterflower , the Cerulean City Gymleader grinned as she withdrew a Pokeball from her pocket. "Go , Staryu!' she yelled and out came her Staryu. _'I can't wait!'_ she grinned.

* * *

The next day - 8 am - Cerulean City Gym 

Misty woke up excitedly , she jumped out of her bed and took a nice long shower , she dressed herself in a 'Cerulean' tank top , short shorts and some flip flops , _'Something like Misty Waterflower would do'. _Misty ran downstairs and closed the Gym , then took her breakfast. She waited for her visitors. About 7 minutes later , Ash and Gary came , along with May and Brock pretty soon the Gym was filled with her friends! "Everybody draw your attention to the left side of the Gym , please" May announced as a 8 foot cake ( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ) was rolled in the Gym.

Misty's jaw dropped , then she started to cry. "Thanks , guys! This is the best birthday in my life!".

"Okay , who's up for a Swimming Contest?!" a random guy shouted.

Many people raised their hands thus , a swimming contest. Of course Birthday Girl won.

"Pin the tail on the donkey everyone!"

"Make Gary the donkey!"

"What?! Not me!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"C'mon Gary! Do it!"

"DO IT! DO IT!" the people chorused.

Gary gave up and became the 'mule' not the donkey.

Everyone chased the mule , and ended up swimming , not chasing LOL.

"The next game is... The eating contest!!!!!!"

"Sign me up!!!" Ash grinned and everyone laughed.

Misty , May , Ash and Brock were the rivals , Gary's butt declined.

**The first thing to eat:**

**Chocolate**

Of course , Ash won this one.

"Ketchum , next time you'll be eating my fist!" Misty joked.

**The second thing to eat:**

**20 Dumplings**

May one this one LOL.

**The third thing to eat:**

**3 Slices of Cake**

Birthday girl won ( smiles )

**The forth thing to eat:**

**Blue Cheese!!!!!!! ( O.O )**

Brock won , because he was the only one desperate to win , now.

**THE LAST THING TO EAT!!!**

**Cardboard ! ( dies of laughter )**

And the winner is... BROCK!!!!!! ( LOLZ ).

* * *

Gift giving part of Misty's party - 9 pm - Cerulean City Gym 

"Okay , everybody , it's gift giving time! Your name will be called alphabetically so please wait for your turn" May announced.

"First up.. Ash!"

Ash brought his gift , covered with blue and white gift wrap tied together with a pink ribbon.

"Here , Mist" he said , handing it over.

Misty opened the box and was shocked.

**"Omigod Ash! 10 Masterballs?!" ( O.O )**

Ash nodded. "I hope you like them! I worked hard to get those!"

"Like? I **love** them!" she said , hugging Ash.

* * *

"Next is Brock!" 

Brock walked to Misty presenting beautifully wrapped box with a card in front.

Misty read the card aloud.

"Misty , Happy Birthday, hope you like my present! -Brock"

Misty excitedly opened the box like a 5 year old.

It was a Pokeball , with something inside.

Misty withdrew the Pokeball and out came a...

"Togepi!" Misty blushed.

( This was a new Togepi , at that )

Misty picked it up and raised it.

She examined it.

"Brock"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Misty squealed , hugging the Togepi.

"Toge , toge , priiiiiii!!!"

Misty giggled and kissed the Pokemon.

"Next up is... Gary"

"Skip me , I have no present"

"What?" Misty and May chorused.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I had no present"

"Oh... okay... uh..."

As May called the next one , Misty felt a hole in her heart...

* * *

After the party - 11: 23 pm - Cerulean City Gym 

"Bye... bye..." Misty said sadly as her guests left one by one.

All her guests left and she began to clean up , she noticed a figure near the dive board of her pool.

She dug a Pokeball out of her pocket.

**"STARMIE , ATTACK THAT FIGURE!!!"** she yelled , throwing the ball in the air.

Starmie 'flew' to the figure and gave it a water gun attack , the figure coughed and gasped for air.

"Stop , Starmie!" Misty yelled.

"Who _are_ you ?" she demanded.

The figure revealed himself in the moonlight.

Misty blushed.

"G-G-Gary?"

Gary smirked and leaped from the diving board. He landed straight down the pool and dived in it , splashing Misty's hair.

"Hey! I worked forever on my hair , you freak!!!"

Gary rose to the surface.

"I'm sorry , did you say something?"

Misty clenched her teeth. "Get out of my Gym , now!!!"

Gary shrugged and got out of the pool. Of course , his clothes were wet so they hugged his muscles and... ( **drools** )

Misty eyed him going out of the Gym. She heard the door close.

_'Stupid Gary , this hairstyle took forever , then he... he... ruins it!!!!!!!!!!!'_

And suddenly , at the corner of her eye. She spots something...

_'Hey isn't that...'_

She got in the pool and swam towards it.

_'This is Gary's necklace!!!!!!' _she held it in her palm , drawing the line between the two colors.

_'I've got to return this!!!'_

She hurriedly swan out of the pool and ran to Gary , who was already walking back to Pallet.

"Gary!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gary turned around.

"Misty?" he asked , turning fully toward her.

Misty panted as she finally reached him.

"Here , you forgot this..." she reached the necklace out.

Gary looked at her with shock , he grabbed it.

"You ran all the way to me to give me _this_ back?"

Misty nodded.

Gary managed a smile. "Thanks" he said as he returned back to walking.

The scene was perfect for confessing someone's love. The moonlight , the scenery ( Mt. Moon ahead ) and everything else.

"Gary... Wait!" she said , snatching his arm.

"I have something to tell you!!" she reluctantly said.

Gary turned around to face her."What is it , Misty?"

Misty swallowed , she felt herself turn red.

"I..."

Gary watched her.

"I... I think I l- I mean I..."

Gary sighed. "You love me?" he smirked , cupping her face.

Misty's eyebrows curved up , her expression turned like she was about to cry.

"Y-Yes..." she said , a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Gary stared at her , he closed his eyes and leaned in closer to her.

Misty closed her eyes , too waiting to kiss him... they were only an inch away...

Their lips touched. Misty felt something like fireworks exploding in her mouth , his warm lips smothered with hers...

Misty blushed and kissed him back.

After a minute or so , Misty pulled away.

"Thanks Gary , that was the best present I ever had" she smiled.

Gary smiled , too.

"Your welcome , birthday girl" he smiled , giving her a noogie.

Misty giggled and kissed his cheek.

Gary finally went away , so did Misty.

Misty sighed.

_'This is the best day of my life...'._

* * *

**ZOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is the longest thing I ever wrote!!!!!!!!!! **

**Review please:3**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
